Vegeta's Epiphany
by PrincessBura
Summary: An alternate approach to Vegeta's revelation in the Buu Saga.
1. Vegeta's Epiphany

Vegeta's Epiphany  
  
He looked on as Son Goku struggled to hold his Kamehameha attack. Goku's powerful Super Saiya-jin aura flared up brightly around him.  
  
"No! NO! I have to save my friends! I can't let them down!" Goku cried out from the pain of his wounds. Vegeta could tell that Goku, the one he called Kakarotto, would not be able to hold on much longer, but he couldn't tell how he had been able to hold on so long in the first place. The mighty Saiya-jin prince reflected on their battles in the past. What had fueled the lowly Saiya-jin soldier to become the powerful warrior that stood before him now? One memory from every fight suddenly struck Vegeta.  
  
"Kakarotto wins because he doesn't care about power," Vegeta whispered. "Kakarotto fights to protect his family. I only fight...to become stronger, but Kakarotto does so for the protection of his loved ones!" A strange expression of realization crossed his face as his epiphany came. "I have a family to protect, and I haven't! I've brushed them aside to protect my pride and my ego! I've neglected my own blood and the only woman that ever loved me! How could I?! UNFORGIVABLE!" Vegeta felt the horrible pain of remorse, an emotion that he had never before experienced. He pounded his fist against a brick wall, leaving an imprint.  
  
Then a thought came to the Saiya-jin prince: He had the power to destroy Majin Buu. All he had to do was self-destruct. Before, Vegeta would never have even considered sparing his life, ego, and pride for the well being of another, but he had changed. What good was his power if he didn't put it to good use?  
  
There was a pause in the battle Goku was fighting above the prince's head. Vegeta called him down and asked to speak with him.  
  
"Kakarotto, thank you. You have spared and saved my life many times. I think it's time I returned the favor." Goku looked puzzled by his words, but he released his golden glow and returned to normal.  
  
"What's your plan, Vegeta? There's no way you can defeat Buu by yourself, even with one of your Final Flash attacks."  
  
"No, Kakarotto, there is a way." Vegeta looked up at Buu calmly. "I'm going to self-destruct."  
  
"What? You can't! Just think of Bulma and Trunks. What will they do without you?" Goku tried to figure out the other Saiya-jin's reasoning.  
  
"I am thinking of Bulma and Trunks. For the first time in my life I'm thinking of them. I've been a horrible person all of my life, a lousy father and husband. Do you know I've never told Bulma that I love her? She's the only person in the universe that could have ever put up with me. I have to do this for her, and for Trunks, too."  
  
"All right, Vegeta, if you're sure there's no other way..."  
  
***  
  
Vegeta walked solemnly over to Bulma who was hidden behind a broken wall. She was assuring their son, Trunks, that his daddy would keep them safe. Hearing this made both Trunks and Vegeta smile. Vegeta absentmindedly kicked a piece of rubble, causing Bulma to turn around.  
  
"Vegeta?" Bulma said disbelievingly with tears in her eyes. Vegeta crouched down beside his family.  
  
"I want you to know that I love you both very much, and I'm going to miss you." He picked up Trunks and hugged him. "Trunks, I want you to know that I'm very proud of you. Train hard with Kakarotto and Gohan, and never forget your Saiya-jin heritage. Be brave for me, okay?" Chibi Trunks nodded in a slightly confused fashion.  
  
"Woman, listen to me," Vegeta said as he set down Trunks. He took Bulma's small hands in his. "I've been a terrible father and a terrible husband. I just now realize how little I've been there for you two. You are the only woman who loves me, and I love you, too. I have to do this, so I have to say goodbye."  
  
"What? Do what, Vegeta?" Bulma begged through tears.  
  
Vegeta leaned over and kissed Bulma on the cheek, then embraced her and whispered, "I have to destroy Buu, and this is the only way I know how. Take care of Trunks for me. Don't cry, Bulma. I have to protect you and Trunks." Vegeta let her go and walked a few steps away.  
"Goodbye, all of you. Thank you." The Saiya-jin prince closed his eyes and summoned his power. As his dark hair turned blond, he reminded himself of his motive. Vegeta turned and waved his final goodbye, then flew off after the evil that wished to destroy his family and friends. 


	2. Mental Finale

Mental Finale  
  
The prince of all Saiya-jins flew up into the smoky sky after his present enemy, Buu. He looked onward, convincing himself that this was the only way. With his realization, Vegeta's power had reached a new level. It was like the first time he had become a Super Saiya-jin in the fact that he no longer cared. Before, he had no longer cared about anything, but now he didn't care about power.  
  
"Buu, you're dead!" Vegeta yelled fiercely at the pink quivering blob he faced. "You have tried to destroy everyone and everything I know. Unforgivable! You will pay dearly!" Vegeta tried to calm himself down so he would be able to explode with the utmost force, but it was difficult. All of the adrenaline was going to his head, preventing him from thinking as clearly as usual. Finally, he was mentally ready to self-destruct.  
"Ready, Buu? I'm dragging you down to Hell with me!" hollered Prince Vegeta as his body began to glow unusually brightly. Then, the Saiya-jin's life passed through his mind. Memories of Trunks, Bulma, King Vegeta, and Freezer played like a slideshow. Even though it was only a few seconds before he self-destructed, Vegeta felt like he had reflected for an eternity. With one final scream of pain and angst, the might Super Saiya-jin directed all his power from his center outward and exploded in a golden halation. 


	3. Bulma's Pride

Bulma's Pride  
  
As Bulma watched her husband Vegeta fly off towards the jelly-like Buu, she tried to figure out his plan. She asked her childhood friend Goku if Vegeta had told him what he was going to do.  
  
"Bulma, you have to understand that he chose to do this to protect you and Trunks. He told me he was going to...to self-destruct. He told me it was the only way. I'm sorry, Bulma."  
  
As Goku gave Bulma this information, she held Trunks tighter and tighter. At Goku's apology, she broke into tears and rocked her young son as she sobbed. Then, suddenly and unexpectedly, Bulma stopped. To Goku's amazement, she smiled.  
  
"Um, Bulma, are you all right?" Goku asked with a quizzical expression.  
  
Bulma looked Goku straight in the eyes and calmly said, "Yes, I'm fine, Goku. Vegeta has finally chosen to do something good. He's being very noble, and I'm sure that he would want me to be proud. A soldier's wife never cries."  
  
Somehow, in his explosion, Vegeta had managed to change all of the material in his body into light energy. It showered over the widow and her son like sunlight.  
  
"Goodbye, Vegeta..." Bulma whispered. "I love you, too..." 


End file.
